


Gathering Frost (Percy Jackson/avengers crossover) (complete)

by Cooljoanna15



Series: Percy Lokison [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cooljoanna15/pseuds/Cooljoanna15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Jackson always had bad luck and learned to let go of good things. Bad luck always reigned on the best of people. Follow Sally Jackson daughter of Poseidon with her tragic life. But for once she's not willing to let go of one thing..... Her son Percy Jackson.<br/>I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR PERCY JACKSON</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Third Person

Maria Stark and Howard Stark knew all about young love. At first they loved each other and even had a kid. His name was Anthony Stark.

Afterwards they realized one thing,

Young love dies over time, the only reason they did not divorce was because of their son.

They both agreed to just be partners, they were good at that.

Some people married not by love buy just the fact that they can deal with each other.

That's when one day Maria meet a certain man near the beach. She always saw weird things, that's when she found out the man who she fell in love with is a god.

At first she was a little startle but still did not go.

Howard knew about this man (but did not know he was a god).

That next year she had a child.

But the process was exhausting, she held her daughter Sally Stark as she was slowly fading.

Howard promise to treat the girl as his own, and Maria smiled at Howard before her heart stopped.

This story is about Sally Jackson and her life before she had Percy.

\-------- 10 year time skip-------------------------------------

Tony's P.O.V (he is 11 right now)

I was just dreaming mind my own business when I heard a voice yell in my ear

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONY"

I groaned

"Sal can I sleep for nine more hours?"

"No it's your birthday now get ready"

She left and just as I was getting up the phone rang.

It was Howard, my dad, giving me the normal birthday call then politely asking question then hanging up after this process was done.

20 minutes later I was at the kitchen of our huge house looking at the mess around.

Sal(her nickname) was near the stove trying to make pancakes.

She grumbled about not being able to flip them. I look up to see pancakes on the ceiling.

We started to eat blue pancakes with the mess around us, we can always pay someone to clean it.

Sal and me started to go to my workshop. She immediately went to the computer, I don't want to brag but when it comes to building I am better then my little sister. But don't worry when it comes programming and hacking my sister is a boss.

My sister had brown hair with startling sea green eyes and she was wearing a black button up striped shirt (strips were downwards) and blue jeans.

For a nine year old girl (about to be ten next month) she looked older than her age.

I looked over her shoulder to see her playing a game.

"Wow you make programming seem so much easier" I said sarcastically with a smirk in my face.

She pushed me playfully faking a glare "oh come on I am trying to beat my high score." Before she started to fill the room with laughter.

To be honest she did make programming and hacking look easy. She can easily destroy any security and get away with it without getting caught, matter of fact she teaches me how to do it, I not as good as her but I am pretty good.

But on the bright side she is pretty bad at building even when I try to teach her, so I still have lots of things over her.

She pulled out a blueprint I was working on, it was a engine for a car.

She frowned as she concentrated, did I mention she had ADHD and dyslexia. I felt slightly bad and pointed out the blueprint and what it showed and said. She smiled in gratitude, afterwards we went to the garage to pick a car dad never use to take apart the engine and put it back.

Dad I thought bitterly.

He never really cared about us, would hardly visit us. What more he hardly pays attention to Sal. She has it worse.

Why wouldn't he be like any other dad, there has to be a reason, I felt grateful for Sal's company it would be lonely without her.

I turn to see Sal gone and the engine we put on the floor on fire.

I freaked and reached for a broom and whacked it..... The top of the broom caught on fire.

Then I heard a battle cry as Sal raced with a fire extinguisher and put the fire out then put the fire on the broom out.

The problem..... she also sprayed me with it.

"Umm I may have started that fire, BUT it was under you supervision."

I playfully glared at her before running to get another fire extinguisher.

Next thing we knew we were engulfed in the foam like water.

Yeah this is one of the best birthday in my awesome life.

When it became night Sally wish me good night.

The second I hit my pillow I was out.

\-------------------------------------------------------time skip next month to Sally's birthday----------------

I woke up at 6:30 to do a breakfast surprise for Sally only to find her downstairs already.

"Good morning birthday girl" i said while ruffling her head

"Heya" she said before yawning but instead of smiling she frowned.

"Hey does dad still call you, he still does not call me?" She said.

I felt a rush of angry, and hide it with a smiled saying "well you're up early so he might call later."

She shrugged and I dragged her to one of the living rooms.

You see one thing my sister loves is video games.

Maybe because it's because of her ADHD, or maybe because video games rock.

Whatever the reason I made her a playstation(A.N- because the first one is really old so I think it exist now.if not.... Who cares)

She started jumping up and down in excitement at the sight of a brand new playstation and a mountain of games.

We decide to just eat candy and cookies for breakfast while playing with the playstation.

The other half of the day consist of swimming in the pool.

Strangely she loved it there, she would be underwater for ten minutes before coming up. She wouldn't even started to pant.

Anyway I was still angry at dad, he still did not call. I promised silently to Sally that I would find out why.

I wish I never found at why.

\------------------one---------------week------------------later------------------

After my private teacher done her teaching I made a hightail out of the house, of course not before adding a sticky note on the fridge saying I will be gone until morning.

I took the bus to my destination, stark industry.

My dad's work place, I made a replica of the key card dad has so I can go to his personal records which had to be in his office.

No one was there and it was pretty easy to access.

Next thing I knew I was in his office.

I saw a desk with plenty of papers and a computer behind the desk and chair.

I hacked in the computer quickly and wireless access his laptop (A.n- don't say that's not possible because I will just ignore you)

I went the family files and looked up myself to see if it worked. Sure enough I saw a picture of me with medical record.

But what surprised me was that it had EVERYTHING about me.

My favorite color to my favorite candy.

I went to my sisters files and saw the Same results.

I felt slightly embarrassed, what was I looking for.

Her favorite color is blue, role model captain America, blah, blah.

I scrolled up to see in curiosity how bad was her dyslexic.

Yikes, her dyslexic it was pretty bad.

Then my heart jumped to my mouth.

Mother: Maria Stark

Father: unknown. Lost at sea.

I re read it.

Then I did it again.

And again.

That's when it hit me.

Mom cheated on dad and Sally was the result.

I don't know when I started to think like this but all of a sudden I resented Sally.

She was my half-sister, if she was never born mom would've not have died, Howard would of maybe act like a dad.that has to be the reason why, why else would he not want see us all the time.

I had many thoughts come in my mind. Many emotions run through me, but one hit me the most.

Hatred.

At Sally.


	2. The sad new times

Seven months later

Sally's p.o.v

I did not know exactly when it started to happen, but it seemed slowly my brother Tony was becoming more distant by the week.

It started with small things like skipping breakfast or eating in his room alone, then it lead to him hanging out less and less.

It got to the point where he hardly acknowledge me in the same room.

The most confusing part was it happened sometime after my birthday, now seven months laters it was becoming even more unbearable, what more was that my heart was slowly breaking at the fact that my brother might not care about me anymore.

There were times where I tried to confront him but that lead to him bursting out in angry and tell me to get lost. Usually after that I would come to my room and cry myself out quietly.

Loneliness became my company, I started to suggest in my grades, now that Tony ignored me.

The worst part was I had no idea why he just started to acting cold towards me.

What more was I started having nightmares of the most scariest monsters, each looking really, thirsty for my blood.

Then I started to see them down the house or across the street, I got so scared that I hardly left the house.

I wanted badly to talk about it to Tony but he just refuse to listen or talk to me.

I eventually told my teacher who took me to a doctor.

The doctor said I had schizophrenia, they gave me pills to take, but that just dulled my life and I started to feel depressed and emotional.

I wouldn't be surprised if I had depression, if I could feel surprise.

Three week after the doctors said I had schizophrenia they gave me depression pills.

I felt absolutely miserable.

Not to mention last week Tony used some of dads money to have people build his own workshop to keep me out.

But right now I need my older brother.

I knocked at the locked door, I did it every five minutes. After around 45 minutes he came out and yelled at me to get lost.

I ran to the pool, and I stayed there until it was time to eat.

I went to the kitchen and sat down after I got ready and ate some pasta the cook made when Tony walked in.

I couldn't help myself but I stiffen and sat up straighter. He took some pasta from the stove the cook left and sat across from me but refuses to look at me.

If someone tell me that that was how I was going to be treated a year ago, I would've laughed..... So would of Tony I thought bitterly.

Just thinking about it brings bittersweet thoughts.

He just sat there and keep on eating, I decided to talk.

But a glare from him told me differ.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, well from my part, he got up and put his dish in the sink before leaving.

After he left I started to feel depressed again, I did not feel hungry anymore.

As much as I hate to waste food I put the rest in the trash.

I went to my room and grabbed my dark blue leather jacket, pulling on the cuffs I went outside to go to the public park, of course it was dark but I didn't care. When I got there I realized I did not take my pills, I might see the fake things.

Great just great.

I sat at the swings, but all of a sudden I felt dread. I turn to see three shady people staring right at me, they had overcoats and they looked like men.

Fear entered my heart, I got up quickly and tried to walk home.... They followed.

I couldn't take it anymore I started to run, they started to run.

I was at disadvantage, for one I did not get outside in months so it felt tired running but I keep on running.

That's when I felt the back of my jacket pulled back sharply, I fell on the ground.

I felt dizzy from the running, the man who grabbed me put his hand against my mouth so I was unable to yell for help.

They dragged me to an alleyway, I twist and tried to bite the man hand off but it was to no avail.

That's when one of the men with sunglasses said "calm down just give us your money kid"

I immediately calmed down, I had money on me I could give it and they would let me go.

I nodded and the man with a hat on who was holding me let go of one of my hands and I went to my pocket inside my jacket and pulled out my wallet.

The sunglasses man immediately took it and opened it finding 60 bucks.

Then the man with just a overcoat like the rest and nothing else said

"That's a lot of money for a little girl"

The man with the sunglasses said "give us your coat".

Overcoat man walked and stood at the end of the ally with a knife in his hand and the man with the hat let me go.

I took of my jacket and immediately my skin felt cold.

Hat guy said " and the watch"

I gave him the watch.

They looked at each other before the sunglasses one said

"Kid, this is some good quality jacket and watch. You family must be rich."

He smirked at the hat dude who also smirked and said

"Wonder how much money we can get out of your family for your safety?"

"No please just let me go" I cried.

The hat guy quickly pinned me while the sunglasses guy got some rope from hisovercoat.

"yo john ( A.N- sorry for all johns) get the Van, we got a rich kid"

I started to try and scream out for help, but it was muffled by the sunglasses man hand.

I started to feel tears pricking my eyes, a small part of me thought that maybe Tony would come in a rescue me.

A small part.

As the hat guy tied me up tears streamed down my face I could see red lights coming. The back of the alleyway, the van was here.

I struggles to get away, which was impossible as they slowly dragged me towards the van.

I found myself silently praying, if there was any powerful beings to save me.

"Hey stop right there, leave my sis alone"

That was not Tony's voice I looked this figure in the end of the alley near the truck. His face send me a clear message, play alone.

"Back off kid, go tell your parents we have you sister."

He sneered "you back off or you would face the fighting wrath of Gleeson hedge"

The sunglasses man was going to say something but apparently Gleeson got impatient and attacked.

Ten minutes later all three men were out cold and Gleeson handed me my things.

"Come on" he said.

He told me he would escort me back home, he looked like he was 15 years old.

"So kid what are you doing here alone."

I don't know why but all of a sudden a dam Broke inside of me.

I told him everything my mental problems and brother to what happen now, he looked thoughtful.

"No doubt you're old enough for it to start" he mumbled to himself.

He scribbled down his number

"Normally this would be a bad ideas but I gotta feeling. If things get worse call me I can help. Also you might not want to mention this to your..... Brother..... He wouldn't believe you."

I was too overwhelm to care.

He dropped me off home and I went into my bed.

once I layed down I was out, and had my nightmare.

It was me running in some fields laughing with this girl who I can't really see well.

The sky was blue and the sun at its highest, and we were having so much fun

Then I see a horrible monster, sometype of war dog that was pure evil.

My face became of one of horrors, so did my friend.

We started to run but then the monster pounced on me,

it's sharp teeth open ready to eat me alive.

I screamed as it was about to connect its jaw around my neck.

Then I woke up, panting I realized that it was morning.

Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream My mind said

But in my heart it said its more than a dream it sounds like a warning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Erased present

Sally Jackson P.O.V

May 29th

Tony's birthday again.

I honestly don't know what to do.

Here I am waiting for him to come to breakfast, well, hoping for him to come.

Over the year of loneliness I found out that I am pretty good at cooking.

Also my friend Gleeson sometimes hangs out with me, but he keeps on talking about a summer camp. I really want to go, but it starts four day before my birthday which is June twenty fourth.

I really wanted to do a surprise for Tony but I just did not know how.

When he went downstairs at 11 o'clock (because he knows I wouldn't come there at that time)

I went to his room to find it lock, I open my lock kit and started to work on the lock.

It really did not take long, I went in and looked around.

There were more blueprints all around and his room was kind of messy.

I sat on his chair waiting for him to return, this time I wouldn't shy away or back down.

It's time I heard his excuse to why he treats me like dirt.

Tony's P.O.V

I woke up and looked at my clock.

10:00Am.

It was my birthday, and I was determined to keep Sally away from me.

I had the normal call from Howard.

Then I went down at 11:00 because I knew she would not be there, that's when her teacher gets her and teachers her.

Taking some cereal I started to eat, until I notice a plate of blue pancakes that was clearly made for me.

She thinks some pancakes are going to fix this, she never told me she was my half-sister.

I trashed it, plate and all.

After I was finished eating I started to head back into my room, only to find it unlocked.

There sitting on my chair was the one person I was in no mood to see.

Sally.

"Happy birthday bro. It's been forever sign we hanged out."

She looked at me with expectations.

I glared at her and growled "get out"

How dare she, she knows I don't want to see her yet she decided to be stubborn.

I expected her to just walk out and listen but she stood and glared back

"No"

I gaped. I couldn't help myself she always listened.

"You have to stop being a baby and tell me what I did wrong"

I was done, I explode and started my rant.

"HOW DARE YOU. You think you belong here, well you don't. It's YOUR fault Howard does not act like a dad, YOUR fault that mom died."

Her eyes went wide "wha- bu- TONY how could you say that"

"You heard what I said whelp"

She gasped "you don't mean"

That what, I know your secret I said in my head

"OH DON't Act innocent with me. Mom cheat on Howard and he does not come home Because your just a reminder."

Tears started to fill her eyes "I-I.... I didn't know" she whispered.

I rolled my eyes rudely "sure you didn't"

That's when tears fell down her face, she quickly wiped them, looked down and said in a quiet voice

"I-I'm sorry.... I wouldn't disturb you anymore."

With that she walked out of the room quickly.

Good riddance.

Sally P.O.V

I was a mistake.

I was a nobody.

I felt the depression feeling hit me like a train, I just wanted the pain to go.

I was in my room before I knew it, I started to cry again.

Feeling lost I looked myself in the mirror. It's my fault da- I mean Howard does not come home. I ruined the family. Sadness filled me as my body went numb.

I found two camping bag and put my clothes in, also a family album that me and tony used to make together.

Taking the piece of paper with a phone number I called Gleeson. I told him everything and he said he would get a camp van and picked me up early.

At dawn I saw the van pull up, I went in to meet Gleeson. It was a silent ride, I looked outside for a while.

I was leaving behind my home for the summer, but I realized two facts from that thought.

One- that was never my home

Two- I never want to go back

I broke down in tears

Howard Stark P.O.V

A god was in my office.

Who you ask, a Greek god.

Poseidon.

Turns out Sally is his daughter. Always knew she was special I thought pridefully.

Truth be told when I heard how close she was to Tony I just did not want to ruin it.

I would accidentally slip about her not really being my child.

Beside, I thought with shame, I'm not good at being a dad.

"What your son did was complete out of line. Rebuking MY daughter for something she had no control over, which bids me to believe that it is best if she never see you or that insolent boy."

"Now stop right here, you can't just tell me to forget about Sally" I reasoned. Child of mines of not, I care for her.

He growled "no YOU can't but I can. You will no longer remember a Sally Stark. You never had a daughter. You will have no records of her and you will forget ever meeting me."

He waved his hand and------

I blinked, when did I get to a broad meeting.

"Mr. Stark?"

I looked up to see a client.

"Mr. Stark you zoned out for a bit, you were saying"

I looked down at my papers.

"How about we take a short break" I suggest.

Everyone quickly agreed.

There was something I just couldn't remember. Oh well must not be important.

\-----------------------------------time skip three days before Sally's birthday----------

Sally p.o.v

Life for once in a long time turn up for the better.

After getting used to the whole my dad is a god thing, my life was a whole lot easier.

Expect for the fact at I am still unclaimed, but it was not like it was uncommon or something.

I gotten to make some friends in the Hermes cabin, heck they gave me a corner to sleep on, which in their terms was pretty nice.

I made friends with this girl from The Demeter cabin named Amara, she was pretty nice and warm welcoming.

Matter of fact I came to the garden in the back of the Demeter cabin, and there I saw Amara tending some plants.

"Hello Sally"

Yeah I should mention that she is into being elegant and kind. She has this talent of still looking like that but dirty.

"Sup Amara"

"Why do you seem sad Sally" Amara said in her soft voice.

"My birthday is in three days, and well..... I guess I feel sad I never said an official goodbye to my brother"

"Maybe you should, go ask Chiron. Surely he will allow you."

"But...... I can't... I just can't"

Amara gave me a look of curiosity and state "then send a mail to him"

Send a..... Omg Amara is right I can totally do that.

I thanked her before going back to the Hermes cabin and finding a paper and pen and I begun to write.

After that I went to Chiron and told him if I could give the letter on my birthday to my brother.

He assured me he would do so.

I then got ready for archery class, did I mention I hate archery class?

\-------time skip June 24 Sally's birthday---------------

Tony's P.O.V

To say I was confused was a understatement.

I did not see a single glimpse of Sally for the past month, and today it was her birthday.

I felt a little guilty after I figured she never knew about the whole Howard not her dad thing.

But I just couldn't, my pride wouldn't allow it.

But it was her birthday, a small part of me said and half sister or full sister, you're her older brother.

I signed and open the door to my room and went and walked as slow as I could to Sally's.

It was 4:00AM so she would still be asleep.

I open the door to..... See Sally nowhere.

I looked everywhere in her room, and then I was filled with the familiar feeling of dread as I saw the table covered in a faint layer of dust.

I open her closet to find her jacket gone, I also open her drawers to find a good amount of cloths gone.

I raced downstairs, she had to take her pills as well.

I open the medicine cabinet and looked through the the medicine.

There were some notes that I looked at some about her ADHD, others about her dyslexic problem and or her...... schizophrenia one!??!?

She also had depression pills!!!!

I felt a heat of guilt come up, she had schizophrenia!

And it's my fault she has depression.

I went to my room and connect to my dad's computer to see the family records, I gave a gasped as I realized I couldn't find a Sally Stark file anywhere.

It was as if she never existed.

I panic, what if she was lost, or worse.

I picked up a phone an.... Wait who do I call.

The police?

No.

The government?

No.

Howard.....

I gave a sign and speed dialed his number, I made my call ID say important so he would pick up.

"Hello, this is Howard Stark of stark industrial. Who is this?"

I immediately tried to tell him how I messed up and he stopped me

"Tony? What are you talking about, you don't have a sister, who is this Sally?"

My mouth felt dry

"What"

"If this is some type of prank call this is not funny. I am really busy so please go back to your studying."

He hanged up.

I ran back to Sally's room.... To find it completely empty.

With a letter in the middle of the room.

I opened it.

Dear Tony

Hi it's me you half-sister. Listen I am really sorry for hurting you, but in the same way you hurted me. I need some space, for a long time, I am living with my cousins and I have a chance to meet my really dad. I will no longer be a problem here I hope that you will have a awesome life.

A life of happiness.

Your half-sister

Sally Jackson.

Sally Jackson.

Sally left, because of me.

I felt the tears coming down, what have I done.

It was as if everything about her was erased from everyone.

Everyone but me.


	4. I am not stupid brave

Tony P.O.V( he is 15 years old)

1985, June 24

Three years.

That's how long ago I lost my sister. Also how long people forgot about her, I felt relief that I still remember her, but yet it felt like a curse being the only one to remember her.

At one point three years ago, Howard thought that me being alone in a house will equal destruction so he send his own butler called Edwin Jarvis to check in on me.

To be honest Jarvis was okay, he also had this British accent that was pretty cool.

But just last year he died in a car crash, some drunk driver rammed into his car and he was instantly killed.

People said he felt no pain when he died.

So now I engulfed myself with my studies and was able to entered the undergraduate electrical engineering program at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT).

Of course Howard was eager to send me off to the school.

Right now I was thinking about the worst mistake in my life.

My biggest regret, I just hope that somewhere my sister Sal is safe.

Sally Jackson's P.O.V

Okay I am by far excited, I am right now waiting for my friend Amara to get back from her quest.

Well it's more of a time of exploring and getting experience.

A lot happen over the years here, for one I know who my dad is.

He is Poseidon, one of the big three.

At first there was chaos, apparently there is some prophecy of a half blood of the eldest God child or a half blood who has a child of the eldest God could cause the downfall of Olympus.

Well with some research I was able to find out the my mom was fully mortal, and I made it clear that I would not have child.

how can I give such a fate to a infant, it would crush me.

I was in my cabin twiddling my sword, a son of hephaestus help me make, which was called hailstorm.

Then a iris message appeared and I saw my friend Amara.

"Amara!"

"Shhhh" she said quickly

"Please Sally you have to come and save me, a monster is about to kill me. I need help."

I stared at her, I saw how tired and scraped up she is.

"Sure I'll tell Mr. D tha-"

The message went out.

Okay so maybe I should rush and help my friend.

I went and grabbed a backpack and rushed to the arena and there and behold was the camp bully.

She is a daughter of ares so I guess it makes sense.

Her name is Gwendolen stone, but everyone just calls her Gwen. She had brown hair and brown eyes, but she has one of the rare ares eyes. You can see a light flame in her eyes.

I rushed to get my backpack filled with some rope (useful), a canter of nectar (useful), a knife(useful), and the duck tape that we keep during spars(so very useful).

"Hey punk"

Great I don't have the time for this, I keep on jogging away.

She pulled me back, "hey punk, I'm talking to you fish girl."

I snapped and punched her in the face, but that only stunned her for a couple seconds.

I figured I only had ten, no three seconds to have a running started.

I ran for the stables and quickly got on a pegasus when I told him to go on a walking pace out. But of course gwen showed up.

"Hey what gives you the right to punch me, then be a coward and run."

Now she maybe be a heartless person to people but not to animals, she pet the mane of darter (yes that's his name).

I ignored her and race off. Once I got to the city, I felt a little foolish.

I don't know where Amara is!

Okay, that may be a problem.

I took at a golden coin and made some mist to make a rainbow and said "oh iris goddess accepted my offering, show me the location of Amara Wilson.

It showed me a quick map and I scanned it quickly, it was in the middle of a street, how could- unless it's underground.

I walked to an alley way and took a sewer cover off, I got down and ignored the smell.

I was completely unaware of someone following me.

At one point I heard a growl and I turned and raised my sword just in time to see a hellhound leap out of a shadow. It turned to dust, I continue my way until I heard a voice... No voices.

"I am the one that caught her, I will eat her first." This voice was more of a hiss.

"Eat her first and I will eat you" this voice was like a low growl voice.

I risk a peek to see my friend on the ground bruised and unconscious, next to her was a cyclop and some type of snake woman, knew I should of payed attention in my lessons.

But what surprised me was the fact that they had a pot of boiling water to cook my friend in.

I gasped, that was my first mistake.

They quickly turned, but during that mid-second I had a plan, I hide my sword against the wall.

I held my hands high and said "wait"

Of course they stopped and I continue walking up.

"Whoa I don't think you want to fight me, I have a secret weapon."

They just growled, okay not going so well.

"How about this me and the cyclops in a battle winner gets me and the demigod."

The cyclops laughed, and the snake woman stepped forward and hissed "I can easily take you down"

The cyclops nodded.

Okay I thought, this is even easier then I thought.

The snake woman took a sword by the pot, Amara sword, and waited for me to get my gear.

I open my backpack and took my knife and duct tape. I have you know this is the most toughest tape around, it can hold against a lot of things, hopeful a sword is one of the things.

I wrapped it around my hand and said ready.

The monster attacked immediately, she had powerful strokes that could knock you back even if you block, but I dance about out of the way.

then I extended my hand and caught the blade.

The monster yelp in surprise, then I got Close and stabbed the she-monster in the gut, she became dust.

I turned to see the cyclops ready to charge.

"Don't" I warned "now give me the demigod"

He just yelled "never" and charged me with his... Club. Okay not good.

He bashed me in the gut and I felt my head hit a pipe.

My knife flew out of my hand to far away to grab, I looked up in daze to see the cyclops gloating.

No. I will not die.

I pulled myself together and stood against the laughing cyclops.

Then he turned into dust.

There in his place was...

Gwen.

She smirked, "need help much"

I just end leaned to the wall in relief.

"Well atleast your not a coward" she mused as she went over to Amara and grabbed her.

"I'll carry her twinkly toes, drink some of your nectar first then hand it to me."

I drink some then gwen gave some to Amara which helped restore color to her face.

"What now?" I questioned.

"Now we go back to camp, jeez don't you know anything?" She barked

I was now fuming

She laughed a bit

"I like your fighting spirit girl, your not a coward and you have that stupid brave bravery."

Now I frowned.

"Yep, I sense a small friendship now." She said smirking as we climbed out of the sewer with Gwen carrying Amara.


	5. Calm before storm

Sally's P.O.V

Last year I turned 16,(a.n-oooo another time skip)

At first in camp I just stayed a year rounder, because of my lack of training. But the when Gwen decided that we were friend, she also decided that I became her sparring partner.

Yeah fun fact Gwen does not know what the word mercy and 'I yield, don't kill me!' Is.

I quickly became A skilled swordsman... I mean women. It there a word for a woman that is skilled at fighting with a sword, great my ADHD is acting up.

Anyway I am at this boarding school, if I would ever have a normal life I would be a writer, even a artist. But I really want to write books, my dad secretly put money on the school for me.

I was sitting in my class, which was history, daydreaming letting my ADHD run wild.

"SALLY JACKSON"

don't get me wrong I actual enjoy history. I get to learn tactics and about wars. Secretly that could be useful in my demigod life.

But when it came to mesmerizing dates of important event and going into detail with boring old elections, plus my dyslexia, I was easily daydreaming.

"SALLY JACKSON"

I snapped back to reality, okay maybe I let my imagination run a little bit wild.

The teacher, Mrs. Turpentine, hates my guts.

You see some teachers in high school usually teach one subject and the AP part of it. But Mrs. Turpentine teaches world history and English class.

She thinks I am just plain lazy, she thinks I use my ADHD and dyslexic as an excuse so natural she goes hard in me.

It is the last month in this school before I make a hightail for camp.

"Miss Jackson if you think you know everything then please do the teaching for this lesson."

I really usually just say sorry but instead I said

"This lesson only has dates on boring events"

She glared at me before saying coldly

"Then change the lesson.

Uh oh. I thought she would roll her eyes and continue, well I'll too far deep now.

I raised my hand.

"Yes miss Jackson"

"Can I have five minutes to gathering my information together"

Yeah I never was one to hold back against a challenge.

"No do it right now"

Okay now I'm a little mad.

I smiled innocently and said "I did not know you allow students to not be prepared to do the teacher's job?"

Most of the class snickered, she gave in to my demands.

Five minutes later I was talking about about world war 2.

So yeah you all know adolf the big leader of Germany that went in war.

Secretly I knew so much about it Because he was a son of hades and it's in the whole demigod history.

I just told the water downed mortal version, the class looked a little interested in the topic. I gone in great detail in the battles, it went by easily that the bell soon rang.

Yeah history is the last class for the day so I made a hightail to my dorm room.

Yeah my roommate is a jerk, she has the biggest ego in the world, so I did not spend much time. I head out to a nearby park, I climbed a tree and just closed my eyes and enjoy nature.

(A.N- I am sooo sorry I did tried to resist)

"Hello Sally"

I open my eyes to see Virginia in front of me.

(A.N- told you)

Yeah she was okay, she was the best at math class and next year she was heading to college so she was older then me.

She was my normal mortal friend, so that also means I didn't tell her about my other life.

"Sup Potts"

The was a comfortable silence, I jumped of the tree with a perfect landing.

"Guess what" she said with a smile in her face.

"What"

"I have a part time job, it's at stark industry... Well it's more of a internship"

"That's great" I said with a smile.

But I felt a stab of sadness at the fact that it's was my step-dad's company.

I found out that my dad erased howard's memory of me, so he doesn't even remember me.

"Umm Sally you zoned a bit there"

"Sorry I just am... Surprised that you were able to get the best job. Well not surprise, I believe I saw that coming"

We laughed.

"So you'll be here next year?"

"Yeah but you would be in some college so you can learn business stuff."

"So?"

"So does it matter that I am still here, I been here since I was in freshman."

"You were a freshman last year"

We laughed again.

We both sworn to be there for each other, and keep in touch.

Yep, I wonder if she meets my brother Tony.

"I told her that if she ever meets any stark to not mention me."

She agreed to my strange request, without a second thought.

She then waved goodbye as she went to hangout with more friends.

-time skip going to camp soon-

I was in the sweet city of New York, I was going to meet up with my friend Amara at this cafe.

I walked to a somehow empty street, I was chilling in a corner giving a wolf eye to everyone who looked like they were going to try and mug me.

They turned and ran.

I open my bag and took out my sword to clean.

Then I started to open my bag again and got the tools to clean and sharpen my sword.

I trust the mist to hide it well.

I cleaned my sword without getting disturbed, but while I was sharpening it I sense someone watching me.

I adjusted my sword to see in it's a reflections a man hiding well in the shadows.

Maybe a monster, better make sure.

I decide to act like a troublemaker so the monster knew I know about it.

I snapped my head upwards towards the man, and smirked a smirk that would of won most troublemaker in the world smirk.

He was startled for a bit but smirked back.

He had black hair and light green eyes.

His clothes were weird, they were armor but not Greek.

I then heard a growl, I turn to see a cyclops charge me.

So that was the monster I sensed.

I decide to play around and I just waited for him to run then I tripped him.

The cyclops got up and looked at my face, which pretty much said "really, that's all you got".

It turned and ran.

Good choice.

I couldn't help it, I gave a low chuckle.

"Well,well,well what do we have here"

I jumped and turned to see the man.

I help my sword to his neck and said "state your name stalker"

He laughed, "my bad my name is Loki, and what is yours mortal."

"Sally, and half mortal you idiot"

He frowned.

I huffed "really, Greek demigod. Don't you go to camp?"

He frowned "well then, I believe I am not to talk to you"

"What are you,a god?"

He frowned and said "sorry for bothering you I should be on my way before, before my father finds out about the secret paths to other realms."

What is he talking about? I blinked to find him gone.

That's not good for mental health.

"Sally over here"

I turn to see Amara.

We quickly made our way to this cafe.

Amara actual had this job, it had to do with a flower shop, so I think you know my point.

We went to her car then we went off to drive to camp.

Unknown place

Unknown to Sally and the man she meet, the fates and Norns were glaring at each other.

No one Dared speak a word to what happened


	6. New life

Sally P.O.V

We were driving to camp.

So far we were way ahead on time, there was a welcoming silence in the sunny day.

We were driving on the road looking at the field of grass, it look like it was going to be a good day.

At one point Amara stopped the car in a side of the road and said "I'm sure enjoying this day wouldn't hurt."

I agreed.

Yet.....

I felt a hint of uneasiness, something about this surrounding was...... Familiar.

It started to give me a headache.

Without us knowing, we left our bags at the car...... Including my sword. Leaving only Amara with a weapon.

Later on I knew That was a big mistake.

Amara ran and I ran after her, she then suddenly stopped, I stopped but fell.

"Be Careful."

I bend down to see a stunning red flower.

It was taller then the avenge flower and had a breathtakingly beautiful red glow surrounding it.

"Why is it glowing" I questioned.

Amara smiled before saying "I am a daughter of Demeter, the flower notices me and is..... Well glowing with happiness."

"What about the garden at the back of the Demeter cabin?"

"Oh they're just spoiled"

We laughed, this day was so relaxing. That's good considering we may not live to next week.

"Race you back?" Amara said in a questioning tone.

"Get ready to lose." I said.

We ran off in the field laughing and enjoying the sunshine.

I started to pour some speed to get to the car first.

It was like a normal good dream.

Dream.

WAIT DREAM!!

I had a brief flashback of the dream I had about a hellhound about to-

*Growl*

In horror I saw the hellhound that was going to kill me right in front of the car.

I stopped abruptly in running, I had no weapon.

I turned on my heel and help Amara stop and said

"Run!"

We started to run.

Wait that wouldn't work in my dream. I was suddenly pulled out of thinking as it pounced on me.

It started to lower it jaw to bite my neck off, I open my mouth to let out a scream of terror.

Then the worst happened.

Amara my dear brave friend went to the hellhound and kicked it in the face.

I stopped screaming, the hellhound froze, and Amara with a brave face backed away.

In a mid-second the hellhound snapped its head towards Amara, hatred in its eyes as it stalked towards her, growling at the back of its throat.

Amara remained calm and said in a calm voice "Sally get your sword"

I creep backwards to the car and had my hand connect the hilt of my sword.

The hellhound disappeared in the shadow and what next happen was something that I knew would haunted me for the rest of my life.

Amara turned in a circle, I was halfway back to where Amara was, the hellhound leaped out of the shadow and......

Amara scream.

Blood.

I threw my sword.

Dust.

My friend in the ground.

I just seen her get eaten alive.

I ran to her, so much blood on her and insides I could see. Her hair became blood red.

Her face was grime as she tried to sit up. I had her lean against me. The grass around seem to fade in its color with the dying daughter of Demeter on the ground.

"S-sal- Sally " whispered so softly I strained to hear.

I was crying, "Amara don't worry, you'll be alright". But I knew she wasn't, we definitely did not have nector Because a cartoon of it can not last a year.

"Sal-ly.... I... Kno-w I..I am,*gasped*, dying."

I just silently cried.

"Your... A.. Go-od..... fri-end...do..n't...blame... Yourself."

That's when I saw light fading in her eyes, until I was staring at the dead eyes of my best friend.

I Closed her eyes and mourn aloud.

When I was there for 30 minutes I carried her body in the car, blood stained the seat, but I doubt that mattered.

I drove to camp in silence, I parked outside the camp broader, I knew it could be sold to raise money. I knew Amara wouldn't mind.

I carried her body to the big house. On my way people fell silent at the sight of me and my dead friend.

Chiron stood at the front of the house with sad eyes looking a Amara.

That night was a blur to me, her body was burned in a shroud, covered in light green, vines entangled.

I felt numb.

I felt someone grab my shoulder.

I turn to see Gwen, "you okay"

I just shook my head and walked away, to my cabin.

I cried myself to sleep, I was looking forward to spending time with Amara.

Now she's dead, what confused me is that I had a dream of it when I was little.

Why did I just forget it, it really was a warning.... Or was it just fate.

I devoted myself to training for the summer, hacking and slashing at the dummies. I soon became one of the best fighters. But I despised it, as long as I live a normal life I would be fine. But the minute something good happens in my life, it's taken away from me.

I hanged out with Gwen, who really did not mind, but she seem to have a look of worry every time she thinks I'm not looking.

Soon I was able to slowly accept amara's death.

The end of the summer came, I had another bead add on my cord.

It was the symbol of Demeter, Amara was like an anchor in camp and now it was so different.

I wanted to put a hold in my studies and spend a year in camp, I was pretty happy with hanging out with Gwen who ALWAY stayed in camp.

I went to meet Gwen who was dressed in some type of uniform.

"What's with the uniform?"

She looked worry but then smirked and said

"Going to a academy, a training academy"

My world was once again taken out from underneath me.

"You're going to visit right, and come back in summer"

Then she gave me a face of pity

"There's a lot of scum out there Sally, and.... I was hoping this would be a permanent job. My life is planned out, and it's not boring."

"But why wouldn't you com-"

It hit me. She was going to some government.

She nodded confirming my suspicions.

"If I go back to camp there is a good chance they might find out about it. Sorry Sally tomorrow I'm leaving..... for good"

I stared at her, I couldn't help but feel betrayed. She's going to leave me, but one side of me said to not be selfish. I mean she said she wanted to go out there a kick butt. But I never thought that today would be the day.

"I'm sorry. I wish Amara didn't die, it might have been easier is she still lived. I wanted to tell you beginning of camp but.... I thought it would destroy you." She whispered gentle to me

I mustered a smile and said "if this is your last day, then we better not waste time"

We treated the day as any other. If she was leaving she was leaving happily with her friends supporting her.

When she left walking down the hill to the van she turned back and waved.

I waved back, she was wearing her uniform with a hawk logo on it.

Then she was gone.

I felt alone.

That's when an idea hit me, I ran to the beach and sat down as the waves lapped up beside me.

"dad, I need to talk"

Nothing

"Dad please, I want to leave camp"

I turned by mine side to see my dad, sitting next to me,

Concern filled his eyes.

"Dad, I want to leave camp for good and live a normal life, without monsters what do I have to do to do that."

"Sally no. It is safe in camp. You have a great life in school, don't threw it away"

I looked at him with pleading eyes. I only meet my dad twice, this was the third time.

"Sally you're asking me to disown you"

I froze. What. Again it made sense they had no DNA so being disown will get rid of the powers and the scent.

I steel myself

"Dad, do it"

"I wouldn't be able to pay for your school, you would have to find a job. There are other things that could hurt you that is not a monster. I wouldn't be able to visit you."

I couldn't take it, I started to cry.

There was only so much I could handle, my half brother hating me, one of my friends death, the other gone forever. There's also that fact of me not allowed to have children and on top of that I was born to die painful.

Everything in my life has been unpredictable and tragic.

"Dad I know how hard it is for you, but it's hard for me too."I whispered as I hugged my knees.

He held me close and let out a tired breath.

"I can make you my child again if you want to come back again."

I let out a watery smile "who said I wasn't going to come back"

I looked at my dad as he said

"Sally Jackson you are no longer my daughter, I ... Disown you."

I felt power come down from me.

My dad hugged me one last time and said "be strong"

He then had to leave, and I was all alone.

But yet I was filled with new hope.

\-------------------------------------------------


	7. Say hi burning eyes

Sally Jackson P.O.V(22 years old)

To be honest my life turned out to be just plain normal. I hadn't had to worry about a monster, and hopefully I don't have to worry about dying painfully.

I was able to finish high school but after the second year of college I had to drop out.

Mostly Because of my lack of sleep trying to make the money I need for college. It was hard to do that and college.

So here I am working at this cafe in New York City, I am sometimes a cook if a person called in sick, but I was mostly a waiter.

It made good enough money to support me and love a conformable lifestyle for me.

My friend Virginia without knowing let me know who Tony was or how he acted. She said that he keeper on calling her pepper.

Howard stark my step dad died a year and a half ago, and lately Tony been a playboy gong to big parties and doing things I can't help but say I am disappointed with him.

Yeah me and... Pepper been keeping in touch we became good friends, but just over the phone.

Anyway back to my crazy day.

Just kidding it was normal at first, taking orders giving out food. Simple stuff.

Then it stopped becoming less simple near the end of my last shift of the day.

I was clearing a table inside the cafe when I looked outside where the outside tables were.

It was raining today and the tables umbrellas were up but seating on one of them was someone I knew.

The Loki guy.

What do I do I said to myself slightly freaking out. I decided to ignore him.

Little did I know the fates let out a breath of relief at my choice.

Loki's P.O.V (A.N- me speak no older English so but will try)

Few hours earlier

I absolutely hate Thor right now, my day was going just fine spending a day in the royal library reading and learn more magic, I was trying to learn my biggest magic yet.

Hiding from the all seeing eyes of heimdall.

Thor decide to lumber in and annoy me.

Do not get me wrong, he can be a great brother and we we always be there for each other, but sometimes he could be so naïve and dumb. He attempts to invite me to some hunts or to spend time with his friends the warrior three and lady Sif. But they all irradiated me to no end.

Sif mocks, fandral is arrogant, hogun silence can be annoying, volstagg is bearable but very loud.

Thor came in saying that he had invite me for some hunt, I declined. Normal I would come like a third wheel, but I had better things to do, like learn my new spell.

Eventually Thor understood that I was in no mood and left in disappointment.

Then came mid noon, Thor came back from the hunt, empty handed and said I should come to feast.

Uh oh I groaned mentally. Another loud feast, I gave in much to his pestering and stood by the side as Thor and his companies drank and ate. He invite much people adding much noise, I did not show but I started to form a pounding headache.

What was I doing here, I had better things to do.

Thor knows I rather be elsewhere yet he does this. What I need is a place Thor will not know I would be, but he would just ask heimdall.

Unless........

I silently left and went to a secret passage, to the realm midgard but not before holding up the spell to hide from heimdall all seeing eyes.

I entered in the realm unnoticed, with no glowing pathways from the sky that would gather attention from mortals.

I entered a city, a loud one, I signed in defeat at my luck.

Putting up a illusion of what a normal Midgard human would wear I walked quickly to find a quiet place, like a royal library. A normal one here would not hold significant knowledge that would appeal to my attention. I gave up in defeat and sat at an odd table as it begun to rain.

I open a book reading and tuned out the notices of this city.

It continue to rain and many of the mortals left until I was left around the strange tables.

I was about done with the book of simple magic, just reading for fun, when I felt someone stare at me. I used my magic to see without looking at this person.

The person had reddish brown hair and startling sea green eyes. A female, yet she looked at my with recognition. How would she know who I am?

After sometime she left with a device she help to stop rain from pouring on her and a simple coat.

I followed, until I was at a narrow pathway with no mortals lingering. I lost the women, that's when I heard a voice.

"State your business stalker"

Flashes of memories filled my head as I suddenly knew who she was, I turn to see the woman, who was holding a bottle pointing it at me.

"What is that weapon you threaten me with."

"Pepper spray, one wrong move and say hello burning eyes"

I put my hands up a bit to show her I meant no harm.

"Susan right"

"No my name is Sally. Yours is Loki right?" She said her face unchanging.

"Yes I am Loki. I will leave now half blood." I turn only to have her grab my arm saying "wait"

My eyes hardened "unhand me, unless you wish upon death."

She looked startled then started to laugh.

"You dare laugh at me!" I said outrage at how she belittled my threat.

"Sorry it's just,you sound like a Shakespeare lost in time"

A what?

Is a Shakespeare some hoard monster, did she insult me. Wait, that does not matter, I am not to talk to Greek demigods.

I voice my thought to her and turned to leave.

"Really, you know there's a loophole right."

A loophole..... What is that, sound interesting enough. Turning I stood waiting for her to speak.

"I got disowned so technically I am not a Greek. Just some 'mortal'"

I raised an eyebrow, complete normal.

"Expect for the fact that I can totally beat you up" she said before cracking a smile.

She looked me and and down, "so what were you doing"

"I was merely reading" I decided to input.

"Why don't you just go to a library, not only is it quiet but it's good for bookworms like you"

She said it in a playful manner, but the word bookworm.... Was she calling me some type of muggetworm.

I felt a flash of anger.

"You dare call a son of Odin such an insulting Name"

She started to laugh "bookworm is someone who just likes to read a lot, it's not some insult."

I would have to admitted that mortals have strange names for kinds of people. I wa about to talk again when she said "wanna buy some muffins, I got enough change."

I nodded and in the rain we found a bakery.

She order two chocolate muffins and we sat down to eat inside the bakery as it rained.

"You mentioned a library" I decide to bring up.

She flashed a smile before saying "yep it's pretty awesome it's at 5th ave near grant central like. It's main room is pretty awesome, tons of books. You want to go and see?"

Hmmm. I believe it would be wise to head back to my home.

"No" I stayed my face held no emotion.

Her face falter on the small smile she had

"Have some place to go Loki?"

I nodded.

"Well if you want to check it out you know where I work."

I gave her a smile before getting up and leaving.

Ten minutes later I was in my room at asgard, I decide to find Thor.

I found him in the garden surprisingly, but with his friends.

I stood by the side watching him spar with Sif, after some time he spotted me and stopped in the middle of the fight, resulting to Sif's sword under his neck.

"Loki!"

They all stop to see where I was, "hello brother, see Sif has bested you".

He frowned before smiling "I was distracted." He paused before saying "where were you Loki, I could not find you."

"Anywhere quiet."

He smiled "well you're here now, also mother hated to speak to you"

"Well then, I better be on my way."

I turned walking away before Thor could give me another headache.

I wonder why my mother has ask for me, well I am about to find out.

\-------------------------------------------------------


	8. Me? Courting?

On with the story

LAST TIME

He smiled "well you're here now, also mother wants (last chapter I noticed the spelling error) to speak to you"

"Well then, I better be on my way."

I turned walking away before Thor could give me another headache.

I wonder why my mother has ask for me, well I am about to find out.

Loki's P.O.V

My mother was by the halls looking at painting when I found her.

She smiled and I greeted her with a hug, "Loki my son where were you today?"

"Around" I stated not revealing anything.

"You cannot fool your own mother Loki, I see that look in your eyes. What happened?" She stated before leading me to the room with a fire in the middle.

We sat down.

"I merely meet someone who....... Interest me." In truth the women Sally did interest me, the way she casually said she got disowned.

She hummed in response waiting for me to continue.

"Mother what is a bookworm, the person called me that?" Careful to not reveal anything.

She frowned "very strange name my son.... Was it an insult?"

I shook my head "apparently not, in a way it was treated like a title"

She bit her lips to hold back a laugh, it was a rather weird title to be called.

"So will I meet this person" she said her eyes sparkled, as if she was thinking of something amusing.

"no, I highly doubt you will meet her." I missed the trumpeted look my mother held.

"A women. You did not mention that? Is it.... Something you wish not to tell me" she said innocently.

I flustered a bit but she coutine

"Now I must meet her, how long were you friends with this lady? Does your brother Thor know?"

I quickly said "it does not matter."

Mother merely stared at me.

The rest of the time consist of us comfortable talking about things that really did not matter.

Yet it seemed just right.

But the women Sally was still on my mind.

Sally's P.O.V

2 months after meeting Loki

Just a month ago I ask my dad to become a demigod, you see I study the mist for some time so I should be good hiding myself, of course my dad was overjoyed when he heard this is made me his daughter again.

My life was the same considered the fact some alien guy named Loki visited me two months ago.

And yet I did not know whether I should feel relieved or not.

It seemed the fates decide to not complicate my life.

.......wait.........

Never mind, I see Loki across the street.

I cursed my luck, and scolded myself for promising to show the library to him.

I should've know a bookworm would never pass the chance to go to a library.

I continue my work, 30 minutes later I saw Loki in front of me.

"In the middle of work Loki"

"Then take a break." He retaliated

"No. I for one need money" I said "just wait I got two hours left from my shift."

He held his head high and said "we will go now"

What are you some prince' I told myself in my head.

He smirked "yes I am"

Ummmm did I said that out loud?

"No you did not" Loki stated

I glared at him "out of my head stalker"

"Must you call me that name" he said. Fine I will just call you bookworm......... In my head. FOREVER.

I smirked when I saw his victory face crumble when he read my train of thought, I then pointed to a empty table and chair turned around and continue to do in with my job.

Once my shift was over I dragged a glum Loki who had a injured pride to the library.

He looked about on the rows of books of the huge library.

"What no jumping up and down in excitement."

"No. It's not the big, but still surprising that you mortals can carry that much knowledge even if it is small."

I rolled my eyes to the heavens before picking a random book how to make voodoo dolls I wonder if it would work on a certain alien.

Loki must of not read my mind Because he took a book called war and peace.

We stayed for about two hours, I saw Loki created a replica of the book and put back the old one.

"How's the book?" I questioned.

"It is.... Interesting. It is not everyday you see this much drama in a book."

We left each other, going on our own way.

One part of me was said, chance are that he would not come back to the cafe.

Another scolded me, everyone in my life leaves. Whether they want to or not.mi should get used to it by now.

Loki's P.O.V

One week later

I was rereading the book war and peace near a fireplace when my mother came in.

"Hello my son, what book are you reading, I never seen this one."

I hesitated before saying "a book called war and peace"

She was about to answer when Thor came in the room, "mother I will be going hunting under heimdall watchful eyes" that's when he spotted me "Loki you must come hunting with us"

I said no.

Before Thor could try and talk again mother said "as long as you come back home safe and doing nothing wrong then it is okay."

She nodded to me mouthing that we will talk later. Then she left.

"Brother look how pale you have gotten, surely it would be fine to come with us"

Before I could say no again Sif came and said

"What use would Loki be in the hunt anyway Thor, it would be better to go without him. Beside it seems he has better things to do"

I bit back my tongue.

Do not get mad, it will be you that would get in trouble.

"He would be no help and be useless" Sif continue

I stood up and said "yes I have things to do people to meet"

I turned to leave when Thor said "people to meet?"

I froze but quickly turned and said "yes do you really think that I read all day long?"

He stood a gaped, I guess that was surprising. I mean that was true.

Unless father wanted to invite me to meet ambassadors from other realm.

I guess that is the one thing father understands, my silver tongue and me.

"Maybe you should invite your friend over brother." Thor suggested. Both Thor and I know our brotherly relation started to have a gap, it's not that I don't care for Thor. We're just...... Different. Life happens.

But yet I couldn't help but feel anger, no doubt Sally would find out that he was a prince and then she would be his friend, not mines.

"No offense brother, but I believe she would not want to meet you."

I widen my eye for a second when I realized I spoke out the gender.

Thor and his companions stared at me, no doubt taking it the wrong way.

I felt my face turn red in embrassement.

Thor mouth hung open when he saw my face turn red, I quickly gain my normal look and said "don't think like that you oaf"

Knowing he would take it the wrong way.

He snapped out of daze and said "are....are you courting a woman. Is that why you seem secretive."

I quickly walked out not saying a word.

Great, I thought. Now he is going to tell everyone in asgard.

Dinner was seemly quiet, mostly Because Thor keeper on staring at me.

Of course mother noticed and said with concern "Thor are you ill"

He shook his head and continue to eat. father noticing this said "is there something you like to share Thor?"

Thor glanced at my eyes that said 'if you say a word I will kill you in your sleep'

"N-N-no fa-father." Thor stammered out

Father then looked at me and said "what about you Loki, is there anything you wish to say?"

"No father" I said with ease.

"So Loki, my son. Who is this women you been courting?" Odin said.

I continue to eat for a second pretending to sinking in what he said and fake froze.

I slowly looked up and said "women.. Courting? I have no interest in that matter."

They don't call me the God of lies for nothing, of course Thor decide to ruin it all.

"But you did meet a women, you did mention that to me, Sif and the warrior three."

I stayed silent, should I try and bend the truth. I open my mouth and said "I just meet her three times, we're not even friends"

Just like that Thor and father stopped asking, to be honest I hardly blended the truth.

Soon dinner ended.

I really just wanted to head back to my room in peace, but then I stopped by a door when I heard Sif say

"-way. Chances are the women just being polite and wants Loki to go away."

Of course, I pieced everything together, it was Not Thor who told father but the guards who must of heard thor's loud friends.

Fandral spoke "let's not get haste, and women would like a prince even one like Loki"

"Oh please" scoffed Sif "who would want company of the god of lies"

I walked away I did not want to listen to Sif's rants, she always hated me for what I did to her hair.


	9. Sour Cream chips. The best chips ever.

Loki's P.O.V

I do not know when I fell asleep once I went to my room, but next thing I knew I was having a dream of when I was a child.

I was angrily brooding, I was having a fine day. I was what you would call in midgard years 12

Or in Asgard years 1249 years old.

I was walking down the halls when I bumped into Sif.

She always had this dislike to me when I said I rather learn magic then learn how to fight like a warrior.

I guess she was just mad that she had to work hard to become a warrior... A female warrior, while I just got off clean and learned magic.

Her golden hair shone at the suns. (A.n- I am pretty sure there is more than one sun in asgard)

She sneered at me "hello Loki, being useless"

I simple said "hello Sif, using Thor to be well known and famous?"

She glared at me, she hates it when some thinks she did not earn something.

"At Least I am not jealous of Thor. He's the better brother, the normal one. You do not belong here, you'll never live up to be prince of asgard Loki. More or less a king. You don't even have blond hair like the rest of your family."

I froze, before I could open my mouth she laughed and flipped her golden hair before turning and walking away.

I was boiling with anger, what she said was uncalled for.

One thing lead to another and so I ended up with a book of magic, Sif was in the courtyard fighting with someone else when I casted the spell, the spell is to ruin what she held with pride.

I felt weary when I casted it and went to sleep early, the spell will happen at night.

The next morning Thor visited, he looked angry.

"Little brother where did you go last night?"

He had woken me up and I looked up in daze. He thought I cut Sif's hair. The good news is... I didn't, I casted a spell. Also Sif's brother who knows all, heimdal, would not have seen me cast the spell because I just chanted it softly and when I did cast the spell for Sif I then casted one on a warrior making him think his spear disappeared.

I yawned and said "I sleep at night Thor, father would not let me go out at night."

Thor stared at me trying to see if I was lying.

I smiled brightly and said "did you come to join me in my company, it's been forever since I seen you in the library."

Thor looked a little bit guilty, I laughed on the inside it was so easy to fool him through his emotions.

"Ummm maybe later brother, our friend Sif is going through a hard time, I am going to visit her."

"Did someone die" I said innocently, "I can come and pay my respect"

"No brother she is just sad" Thor said trying to keep the secret.

"Well then Since you think whatever is happen to her is so important that you wish not to spent time with me, then I will simpler come along"

I gave him my 'I look up to you big brother' look and he caved in.

He said in a quiet voice "Sif hair fallen out, she has no hair on her head and she has locked herself in her room."

I came up with a plan to make sure people will not fall under suspension that I did that to Sif.

"You know brother, if you wish I can go and get a spell to have Sif's hair back." I said as if it was no big deal.

He stared in disbelieve "you can do that?"

I walked leading him to the library "of course, you know I'm learning magic."

I looked through some books before finding a spell to make her hair black.

"I can give her black hair, is that good Thor?"

"But she had golden hair, she loved it so much. Can you not find one for that"

I faked a question look and said "I thought she is a warrior, I did not expect her to cry over black hair."

My brother thought for a while, "you are right, Sif is a warrior she will not make a big deal as long as she has her hair, no matter the color."

I smirked on the inside, this is going better than expected.

We made our way to her home and was let in, "brother maybe you should ask her if she wishes for my help."

Thor nodded "Very well, come"

We came to her door and Thor knocked.

"Go away" Sif said in a sad voice, making me feel a tiny bit guilty... Just a tiny bit.

"Sif it is me Thor, I have a way to get your hair back now."

Her door quickly open and I saw her, wearing a helmet to cover her head. When she saw me she snarled "Loki. Is he punished, look what he did."

"Sif I heard his side, he was in his room all night. We will ask heimdall in what he saw, but for now Loki has offered to cast a spell to get back your hair.

Her face became confused, why would I help.

Oh I can't wait to see her face when she finds out.

"Okay" she said uncertain.

I stepped forward and said "you can have your head covered you do not have to show me, it would still grow."

She looked uncertain.

Good.

I chanted in a quiet voice when I was done I said "take off the helmet"

She did slowly and out tumbled jet black hair.

Thor looked "well" Sif said

"You... You look like a true warrior. One every man should fear."

She gleamed at Thor's remark and turn to her mirror but stopped beaming when she saw black hair.

"It's, it's,black..."

"Thor?" I said signal him to explain

"Loki could not find one for golden hair so he did black hair. I figured that you would not sob as long as you have hair. And I must say that you black hair looks better."

She looked at me, sudden dawning that this was my plan all along.

"Better how?"

"Well when you had golden hair, it was bright that your opponent could see you coming and they would think of you as a little girl. Now your hair looks intimidating."

She open her mouth but I beated her to it

"Beside hair does not matter on who you are, it does not deem if you are unworthy or not."

She glared at me but quickly looked back in the mirror and touched her hair... He face soften.

"It does look beautiful, in a deadly way."

With that I got away clean with this trick. Her older brother did not See me do it

Sif knew that it would seem that she is causing drama if accusing me, especially since I 'tried my best to help'

Even if she grown to love her black hair, she still hated me. But she was careful in what she said in front of me.

But now she just does it behind my back.

I woke up.

It was still night, I set up a illusion of me before going to meet Sally.

I do not know why, but I just wanted to see her.

I went to the city, to see it dark yet still alive with the noise.

I tracked down Sally, I went and unlocked the door with magic and before I knew it I was in her home. It's kind of small.

Sally's P.O.V

Someone came in my house... Uninvited.

I woke up and notice that someone was walking not so quietly in my apartment.

I got up and took my sword, a thief would be quiet, this had to be a monster. I sneaked around until I sense someone in the living room.

In a speed of light I turned on the lights and swung my sword. The intruder turned, my sword halted...

"Really, you sure you're not a stalker?"

He laughed and said "can I not visit a friend?"

Are we one that stage... I guess we're friends.

I sat down and said "so you want to... Hang out? He nodded. Well I am off every Sunday and it is Saturday night. "You want something to eat"

He shrugged. "Is something bothering you?" I asked. He was silent and I huffed in frustration.

I dragged him to the kitchen "movie night", I stated

I gave him a unpop bag of popcorn and told him to pop it and put it in a bowl.

I turn to get some cookie I made two days ago and put it in the oven to just heat it up. It taste better heating it in the oven.

I turn to see Loki trying to eat unpopped corn in a bowl with a frown on his face.

"This taste terrible" he said after somehow eating the ones in his mouth.

"You didn't pop it" I said. "I popped the bag open!" He protested.

I facepalm, put it in the microwave I said,pointing to that said item.

He walked over and open it putting a new bag in.

I came over and turn it on, soon we heard the popping and the delicious smell filled the air.

I grabbed another bowl and open a big bag of sour cream chips (A.N- best chips ever)

Loki put the popcorn in a bowl, not before eating some.

His eyes widen, "this is... Good!"

I rolled my eyes, I told him to put the bowls on the coffee table. While he was doing it I took the cookies out and put it on a tray.

(A.n- anyone Hungry yet... I am. Snack break.)

I decide to play a movie 'lilo and stitch', we were in silence eating and watching.

I think Loki teared up a bit when lilo stopped her older sister from returning stitch.

I also noticed that Loki was hogging the sour cream chips.

When the movie ended I got up and stretch a bit.

"Is that it" Loki said.

"Naw there are like two more movies on what happened afterwards"

He nodded.

I sat back down and said "you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

He shrugged and said " something is bothering me... I just don't know what."

"Ohhhh internal suffering." I said drastically

He chuckled before saying "I guess in a way... My brother is what's bothering me."

I remember Tony, also triton. Triton actual cool, but a bit arrogant.

"Older." I said, but as a matter of fact tone.

He looked baffled "how did you-"

"I have two older brothers... Well half brothers. One is a mortal and another is immortal."

"And you're halfway" he joked.

I laughed at his joke before saying "anyway me and my mortal brother don't get along anymore... Stuff happen. And my immortal brother is a god so his away busy with dad."

"Do you... Ever get jealous."

I thought back to it... I remember feeling aches in my heart when Howard never called me on my birthday, also when I see triton with dad.

I realized that I was staring into space with a sad face, I looked at him and said "yeah I guess I do sometimes, mostly because they gain their dad's attention more than I do."

I had a feeling Loki could relate to that.

He nodded and stood up "I must go"

I nodded and said "see you around"

One moment he was there the next he was gone...

Oh fates, what in the world is going on. Little did I know that in a unknown place the fates were now fighting against the Norns, trying to undo what has just begun. A fate unknown to the fates.

A fate with infinite possibilities.


	10. Love the way it feels

Sally p.o.v (24 years old)

Yeah today just could not get any worse then it is already. Why.

Oh yeah I'll tell you why. It's been 2 years since Loki and I had that movie night, from that day on we started to meet up. We soon became best friends. Sometimes I would talk about my life, and he would talk about his.

We both are there for each other.

Maybe at one point he and his brother Thor were close, but from what I been hearing they Been growing apart.

I was just reading a book after a tired day from work when there was a knock on the door.

Loki came pretty early today, I thought as I open the door

"Hi Lok- Dad what are you doing here!"

Dad would usually offer a smile but today he looked furious.

I let him in and went in the kitchen, I wonder why he is here. Or for the most case why he looks so angry.

"Dad what is wro-"

I got cut off when he raised his hand signaling me to stop. "I'm just going to cut to the chase Sally. I heard a rumor that you fallen in love WITH AN ASGARDIAN!"

"No we're just friends. Dad you got it all wrong, we just.... Hang out."

He keep quiet before saying in a soft yet angry voice "do you know who told me this"

I shook my head.

"A certain love goddess."

I stood silent, did I love Loki? Yeah we were like best friends, but falling in love. I can't do that.

"Dad, listen to yourself, Loki is just-"

"Loki. Do you mean Loki as in the god of lies and mischief. Of all you choose!"

"DAD. Loki is a prince, right?"

He nodded.

"And a prince needs a heir, right?"

He nodded again.

"But I can't do that so that would never work in the first place."

He open his mouth and said "this is too risky. You could get hurt. Zeus could find out, if not careful war could happen."

I looked right at my dad's eyes and said "we are just friends, that's all we will every be.

He nodded before saying "okay stay safe" and with that said he was gone.

Oh fates please just let us be friends.

Oh how wrong was I.

Loki's P.O.V

Sally.

That was all that I could think of as I sat in the Royal library attempting to read a book.

Soon I realized what I was reading.

Loving someone isn't as much about the emotions as it is about the thoughts. Thinking about someone, wishing the best for that person, doing the best to make him or her happy and, well, caring for that person just as much as - if not more than - yourself, that's what love is.

I slammed the book shut. Sally was still half mortal, father would not like this idea.

But I soon open the book I then continue to read on.

In a romantic context, some essential characteristics that fit the description of a loving relationship include:  
I hesitant did I really want to know the truth. I read on.

Tenderness, compassion, and sensitivity to the needs of the other.  
Sally was certainly compassion, she's also a great listener. We never really push each other.

A desire for shared activities and pursuits.  
we always hanged out we are certainly close friends.

An ongoing, honest exchange of personal feelings.

... We always were honest to each other and when something was bothering us the other alway lend a ear.

The process of offering concern, comfort, and outward assistance for the loved one's aspirations.

After talking we always offered confronting words to each other. I soon found myself closing the book.

Then it hit me.

I am in love with Sally jackson.

That night after I made my way to Midgard I went to Sally's little home.

The lights were off and I silently cursed myself, I was suppose to come in tomorrow night.

I then quietly walked towards sally's room, she was sleeping on her bed looking tired.... Should I wake her.

I was about to when I thought 'she looks exhausted'. Maybe some rest would help her more.

I sat by her nightstand quietly, I never realized how beautiful Sally is.

Soon dawn came, she moved around, stirring from her sleep, she open her eye and then saw me.

She sighed before saying "Loki if you keep this up you nickname will forever be stalker."

I just stared at her, I do love her.

I got up and walked over to her as she sat in the edge of the bed, I sat next to her.

I took her hand and looked her in the eye.

"Sally Jackson."

She looked at me with uncertainty.

"Loki?"

I leaned over until we were very close to each other.

Then I closed the gap between our lips.

She kissed back, we were making out showing each other how much we love.

When we parted I lifted her chin and said

"I am in love with you"

She open her mouth but then froze. "No."

My heart stopped. "What?" I said in disbelieve.

"No,no,no. Please no. This can't be happening. Loki you have to go." She went on ranting.

She soon pushed me out of her home and slammed the door on my face, but

She also slammed my heart into millions of pieces.

Sally's P.O.V

Oh fates no. What just happened, what did I just do!

At first I thought it was some dream.

Loki is in love with me, I feel terrible as I remember his face when I slammed the door.

My heart also ached, oh fates there's no use in denial. Heck the love goddess knew as well.

I am in love with Loki.

Two week later timeskip (miss me)

I felt miserable Loki still did not come back, right now I am sitting in front of my tv eating ice cream.

Believe it or not it kind of helps. I felt absolutely miserable, I just sat there remembering how Loki looked when I broke his heart.

Oh fates why was my birth from the start curse to love.

Of course little did I know Loki heard my exact thought at the moment.

Loki's P.O.V

Angry.

That was all I could feel, the rejection. I was so sure she would love me back. Or at most just say that we can be friends.

No instead she put me out of her life, it's been a while since I visit her. To be honest I doubt I would ever come back.

I was right now using some magic to destroy a room then make it perfect then destroy it again.

Mother choice that moment to come in

"Loki you have been brooding these past days, clean up this mess and sit down"

I did was she ask me to do and sat down next to her.

I was silent.

"Loki..."

Taking a deep breath I told her what happen, in a condense version.

Long story short I told her my friend, well close friend had rejected me when I courted her.

Mother looked at me with with a sad look.

"How did you court her?"

I explain that I went right to her and told her.

Silence.

That's when my mother said

"You What!"

I looked surprise "did I say something wrong?"

"Of course you did. My dear son you have a SILVERTONGUE. You just do not tell a women that you have feels for her and want to marry her! It would sound to sudden!"

Now that she puts it that way, I did kind of rush things. The more I think about it the more fluster I become.

I went IN her bedroom while she was SLEEPING, and the second she woke up I kissed and confessed my love for her.

"Ahhhh." I said in embrassement.

Who would've thought that I might of overreacting

I waited until it was dark before heading to sally's home, I stopped myself from knocking on the door.

Would Sally not want to see me, I turned invisible and went inside without opening the door.

There what I saw surprised me, Sally was sitting on her couch, she was silently crying.

She's been waiting for me and must of thought I hate her.

Now I feel really guilty.

I did something I didn't do to her in a while, I read her mind. Here I go.

... Wait.... Is she.... Curse?

Then my heart leaped in joy as I heard her say in her mind 'why can't I love Loki freely?'

Good news, she loves me.

Bad news, someone is standing between our love.

I took off my spell and sat down next to her.

She froze, and turned to me, I open my arms offering a hug. She took a offer.

After a while she kissed me, I kissed back.

We parted trying to even out our breath Sally rested her head on my chest.

"Sally?" I questioned

"Yeah Loki" she whispered.

"What is your curse?" That seemed to snap her out of her daze state.

"LOKI, DID YOU READ MY MIND"

I laugh out loud but then stopped waiting for her to answer me.

"Loki, you're a prince right?"

I nodded, thinking that she did not think she was good enough I open my mouth and said

"Sally you are a princess, a daughter of the sea. If royal blood is the problem, I want you to know that I think of you as the queen among mortals."

She blushed and said "Loki that's so sweet but no that's not the problem"

"Then tell me" I exasperated.

"I can't have a child"

I was silent, Sally loved little kids. I remember when we found a little boy that lost his mother In the daily New York crowd. Sally stopped everything planned for that day to help the boy.

The care she takes when speaking to a little one.

There was also the fact that I need a legacy for my name, who will carry it if I can not have a child. But I also had magic, I could change this.

"I have magic I can help you have a child if I find the right spell" I said my thought to her.

Her eyes went wide before saying "No Loki, I can bear a child but the child will be curse to die in a young age. I can't just raise a child knowing that I doomed its fate."

I felt a rush of angry, who would curse Sally into such a cruel fate.

"Explain" I said not grasping on how it had happened.

"It start at the end of World War II ended. My father and his two other brothers saw the destruction caused by their own children. They vowed to never have a child. They made that vow Because of the great prophecy. It had two ways of it starting.

The first line is "a half blood of a half blood of the eldest gods"

That means a demigod who has a child and the child dad is one of the big three, or a child of the big three has a child with a demigod.

Loki, you live and die, your a demigod yet you our consider a god to mortals. I understand if you don't want me for that and we can still be friends" she said looking down.

I lifted her chin looking in her deep sea green eyes.

All of a sudden the throne did not seem that important to me, a heir can always be chosen.

"This changes nothing" I stated "and that is not a lie"

That night we just talked, she agreed to just be engaged but said that we have to take it slow.

I was just fine with that, as long as I could have her by my side.

So this is what love is, hmm, I love how it feels.


	11. Threats for days

Sally's P.O.V  
10 month timeskip  
I woken up on a sun filled Monday. I groan and twisted around only to feel an arm around my waist, I cranked my head to see the most handsome man in the world.  
Loki.  
Yeah two months ago we secretly got married, so far we keep it from loki's dad and my dad.  
To be honest it is the most luck I ever got from the fates.  
Of course there are two people that know of our marriage, Because of the whole need two witnesses to be married deal.   
Loki immediately suggested his mother, who is without a doubt the most nicest person in the world.  
The second person kind of was a accident  
Flashback  
I was sitting down twisting my engagement ring around my finger when someone decide to drop by.  
"Sister it's me, your favorite brother."  
Triton.  
He walked right in and I got up quickly and, I swear the fates hate me, tripped.... Over nothing.  
Triton caught me and saying  
"Whoa twinkle toe, you seem jump-"  
He saw my ring. I got up and he gaped. "No just....... no...... I'm seeing things, I have to be"  
After a minute of silence he turn to flash out, I lunged and tackled him.  
"NOOOOO DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS" he screamed as I dragged him away from the door he decided to vainly crawl too.  
Sometime I think I should be the older one and not triton.  
I put my hand over his mouth to muffle his screams, "are you going to stop screaming"  
He nodded.  
Long story short, he keep dad away so he would not find out.  
Flashback ends  
Sometimes Loki is able to hold his illusion at his home to spend nights with me.  
Which explains why he is here.  
"Loki wake up you need to go to asgard before anyone notices." I said softly.  
He groaned and open his eyes, "good morning to you as well"  
I went to the bathroom to dress and brushed my hair and teeth, at one point I heard Loki getting up. I walked out of the bathroom and started to clean the bed.  
"Sallllllyyyyyyyy." Whined Loki.  
I ignored him.  
He snapped his fingers and the whole room was clean, I huffed. Cheater.  
"I don't want to go"  
"I have to go to work Loki, and you're a prince you have prince stuff to do"  
"But then I have to wait a whole week until I can see you again."  
I turn to see Loki sitting on the bed, pouting.  
Trust me I bet no one ever saw Loki like this.  
I sat on his lap and said "well I'll be waiting, like always". I kissed him to shut up and got up to walk out the door, I turn to say bye before going.  
"Bye" he said in a dejected voice.  
Life is really good, I guess that's the scary part. Something bad is going to happen.  
Oh fates can I please hold on to this life, just this once can nothing bad happen.  
Is that too much to ask for?  
Loki's P.O.V  
I was just having the most wonderful dream in the world, me marrying Sally. well then it was more of a memory   
It was a bit too simple for my taste, sally's brother triton was there and my mother was the person to pronounce us husband and wife.  
My mother and I had to use a lot of magic to hide from heimdal, she did not approve of me hiding from his vision anytime so she said that I should not use it other then for my love.  
mother adores Sally and loves her daughter in law so much.  
I woke up to find Sally telling me that it was time to go.  
Anyway after some whining and Sally going to work I got up to secretly go back to asgard.  
When I got there without disturbing anything I went to my room and was studying when a knock interrupted the peace.  
"Prince Loki the all-father wishes for your presence"  
I felt myself go pale, has father found out about Sally. I got up and open the door, nodding at the guard who then escorted me to the throne room.  
When I came in I saw Thor and father, and they were having a small argument.  
As I got closer I heard what Thor was fighting about.  
"I say we teach the Greek scums who is more powerful!"  
Oh no you don't, you are not declaring war on my wife's family Thor. Not if I can help it.  
"Are they not god's father?" I questioned.  
Father turn and nodded to me and my question. "Yes Loki, we live and die but the are forever until no one believes in them. Which is highly unlikely."  
"What I do not get father," Thor said "is why we need this peace with the Greeks"  
"What I don't get Thor," I broke in "is why you are not excited to meet people who have been through many wars and could teach you many things. Some are famous blacksmiths who forge worthy weapons "  
Thor was quiet, silently weighing what would be more beneficial.  
Father sigh in relief at the fact Thor forgot about declaring war.  
"Also I am sure there is a war God who would love to spar with you" I imputed.  
Thor cave in and reluctantly agreed.  
"Loki" father said "I wished for you and Thor to go with some of the ambassadors to Midgard, perhaps you both would learn something."  
Thor nodded and made his way out.  
"Father" I stated knowing he wanted to say something.  
"Loki, I wish for you to watch over your brother Thor. He can be bloodlust at times, make sure he does not go too far."  
"Of course father" I inwardly sigh in relief at the fact that he did not find out about Sally.  
When we reached the metal dome, Thor and I waited for the rest of the group to come.  
"Loki?"   
I turned to see Thor questionly looking at me.  
I sigh "What is it Thor"  
"Brother lately we have been going adrift, I was wondering if you would like to join our friends in some quests, after this meeting."  
I shook my head.  
"Thor they are your friends.... I... Merely tolerate them."  
Of course Thor started to deny that and tried to convince me otherwise. Defend his friends but never once thinking that perhaps I am right.  
That's when the ambassadors came and greeted us, of a hour later we were at mount Olympus.  
I drew a intake of breath, Sally did say it was breathtaking.  
I heard Thor doing the same, "well I did heard of it being beautiful" I exclaimed.  
Soon we were at the throne room, I was hit with a wave of power, so much power.  
Thor and I stood by the side as the older men talked to the gods. After one hour of such interesting debates and such, due to Athena who seem to be incredibly smart, it ended and soon the party would start.  
Thor was half awake but once he saw the party he brighten up, I saw him make his way to ares God of war, two minutes later they were talking about blood and gore.  
I turn to see Athena having more debates with the elders and figured I would have more fun there.  
As a simple habit I alway brushed my hand by the side of my leg where my hidden dagger was.  
It was gone.  
I frowned, I never forget it?  
That's when I heard laughter, I turn to see two gods laughing.  
I racked my brain to remember their names, Hermes and Apollo.  
I walked over them as they stood silent.  
"Gentlemen" I stated.  
"I can not help but notice you just pickpocket the god of mischief."  
their eyes widen and when they realized what I was.  
"Wait so you're Loki" said Hermes as he handed back my dagger, I nodded.  
"The second prince of asgard" he continue as I nodded again.  
Apollo carried a strange glint in his eyes when he said  
"You're the Loki who married my cousin right?"  
I froze in fear.  
He laughed "dude I'm Apollo god of the sun and also prophesies. I see the past present and so on, also everything that happens under the sun"  
"Yeah he's pretty cool when you hang out with him" Hermes hinted  
They both smiled mischievously, "you wanna hang out and prank a few gods?" Hermes said.  
"Yeah...one of us. ONE OF US." Apollo started to chant  
I couldn't help but smile, their enthusiasm is contagious, but they knew about Sally and I.  
"Um wait. Who knows about... Well"  
"You and Sally getting down" said Apollo nonchalantly  
I Blushed and they smiled and laughed quietly.  
"Hmmmm lets see. Aphrodite Because of the whole love thing" Apollo listed while Hermes wiggles his eyebrows. Apollo continue   
"Hera, I think it's Because of Sally being a faithful wife or something. hestia knows she always seem to know everything. The squirt triton."  
"Then me and Apollo" Hermes cut in. I ignored that fact the he used bad grammar.  
Then Apollo turned serious "dude you're walking on thin ice, the fates are looking for ways to kill you, wouldn't be surprise if the Norns thingies find a way to stop you."  
Hermes had a pained look "not to mention if you ever have a child you doomed your own flesh and blood to death.... Trust me it hurts."  
"Yet you don't regret having the child, yet you do." Apollo voiced in a mournful tone.  
I then realized something, all these gods are use to their child dying young and painful.  
After awhile we all knew after talking that we would be great friends.  
But then Hermes had some calls to take and Apollo started to find his twin sister. I left before I was caught between crossfire by two archers that were starting to fighting.  
I was going to see the gardens when I felt someone glaring at me, I looked up to see Poseidon making his way to me, I walked away to find a quiet place.  
Also a place to hide from the wrathful sea god.  
Of course when I thought I found a empty garden I saw Poseidon with his very much sharp triton leaning casually against a stone pillar....  
Oh no.  
"Loki Odinson, I understand that you are friends with my daughter Sally Jackson."  
I nodded for once at lost of words, he does not know that I married her and, well, so on.  
"Do you realize that you danger her to your own world" Sally's father held rageful eyes and his knuckles turned white from the pressed he put on his triton.  
"My lord, please understand that I will not let any harm fall before Sally. She enjoys my company and I do to her."  
"Are you allowed?" Questioned Poseidon.  
No I said in my head "yes"  
"Then I will take this to Odin"  
I stayed silent before saying "my father does not know"  
Poseidon smiled in victory "then I suppose he does not approve"  
I was freaking out on the inside and without me knowing I had a panic face.  
I inwardly took a deep breath and said "my lord, I ask... No beg you to reconsider. You daughter would be sad if she found out that you stopped me from visiting her and.... Even if you do tell my father I will still not stop."  
Near the end my voice became strong and determine.  
He got up and strolled towards me, his face unreadable.  
In a flash his weapon was at my throat, I held a gasp back from escaping.  
"Know this well Odinson, you're interacting with my daughter will only be as friends... Step over the line."  
He blasted a pillar next to me, I turn to see what would happen to my represented body, I felt myself go pale as not only the pillar shatter but also melting.  
I heard Poseidon retreating steps, "let me guess, dad gave you a threat"  
I turned to see a teenage (most likely a god) who bear a similar resembles to Poseidon, the same boy to have attended the secret the wedding.  
"You are walking on thin ice now Loki, can I call you lok?"  
"No and do you think he would live up to his threat" I said as I work my way towards him.  
He laughed "of course my dad would, he ALWAY live up to his threat."  
That failed to make me feel at peace. "So you came to me to say be careful"  
"Naw I came to threat you as well" he said with a smile on his face.  
I gave a puzzle look.  
His face still cheerful said in a soft but deadly voice "if you dare break my sister heart, abandoned her, in danger her, or hurt her."  
One moment he looked younger the next the same age as me.  
"I will hunt you down, and you will die in the most painful way. Even if you hide in asgard, I will find you. So yes, in a way you be careful. Cause that's the only warning you're getting from me"  
Throughout that threat he still had that smile but his eyes held a hard cold look daring me to hurt his little sister.  
I nodded furiously.  
He nodded once before becoming a teen again while saying "good just remember what you promise"  
The rest of the day consist of me watching Thor make friends with the god of war, seeing as ares gave pointer to Thor. Fueling his bloodlust for war.  
Thor was clearly not ready to be king.   
Was I? I question myself.  
I been with Sally so much, I find war useless, if anyone found out about Sally I would have no chance to the throne.  
I decide right then that if I become king I will make Sally my queen, I could turn her to an asgardian.  
If Thor became king, well I would only allow that if he would act like one. If not I would not allow him to become king and would do everything in my power to stop him from becoming one if he is not ready.  
At dusk we left, I thought back to my promises, I will never abandon her.  
(A.n- foreshadow time)  
I wish I knew the fates and the Norns were against that.  
I wish I knew what they were planing at that moment.


	12. Not falling apart

Loki's P.O.V  
I was daydreaming about Sally today, I had to wait four more days until I could meet her again.  
At one point I walked down the halls and was going to the studies when I heard a voice.   
No wait, voices.  
"I will make you proud father."  
I put on a simple invisibility spell and looked in to see that father and Thor were talking.  
"You will make a fine king." Father said "wait but know that I chosen you to be king."  
"What of Loki" question Thor.  
"Loki will be fine, he would also agree that you are ready to be king my son. But you are still young until then you must still keep your duties as prince."  
I left, what do they mean I would agree. I thought long and hard when I realized something.  
I barely fought with my brother, I was too focus on Sally. I did not scold Thor, and Thor must of thought he was doing great.  
Has love made me this... Soft (a.n- please don't hate me for this)  
Was loving Sally good for my home, was making my life with her selfish to asgard.  
If Thor rule in would be disastrous, he would call upon war with the tiniest of 'insults'  
I felt my heart harden, I Loki Odinson for once stop thinking about Sally.  
That night I was able to erase my mother's memory of Sally so her heart would not break from my decision  
Sally's P.O.V  
(Recap of 8 months)  
Two weeks. Instead of one week every two week my love visited me, but throughout every visit he seemed distant.  
He did that for two months, I said nothing to triton so he would not let the whole world know about Loki.  
Then Loki started to only visit once a month for four months. I told him, no, Begged him to tell me what made him act like this. All he would do was smile and reassure me that he loves me.  
But he would never tell me what's wrong.  
Now it's been two months, I felt scared.  
Did he leave me?  
Pepper made the yearly call and I told her broadly about my husband.  
I use to tell her how amazing he is but when I told her how he was acting she Immediately said that she would come and knock some sense into him.  
I convince her otherwise, now it was a Friday night and I did something that my step brother and father done.  
I went to a bar and started to drink, the pain was just too much. Didn't Loki love me,  
I cried myself to sleep that night. That morning I had the worst hangover, well my first hangover.  
I called in sick.  
I got up and stood, bad choice, That's when I felt sick to the stomach.  
I raced to the bathroom and went to the toilet, puking the content of my stomach.  
I was crying alone in the bathroom as I did.  
That's when I felt someone pull back my hair, I didn't look up until I was done emptying my stomach.  
When I was done I looked up to the eyes of my husband, I went back to emptying my already emptied stomach.  
When I was done Loki had my head rest on his chest as I took deep breaths(they are not standing they are kneeling on the ground), I felt something cold against my lip and I open my eyes to see a glass of water to my lips.  
"Drink." Loki commanded.  
I drunk the water deeply, I tried to stand but my legs gave away and loki caught me.  
He carried me to my bed which was magically clean and put me on top of it.  
I closed my eyes not willing to see the concern face of Loki, I heard him sigh.  
A cold hand pressed against my burning forehead  
"Sally." Loki said quietly with concern.  
I pretended to not listen and just tried to relax with his cold hands taking away the unforgiving heat of my skin.  
"Look at me Sally" I then open my eyes. He had his hand on my back, I couldn't take it I started to cry again. He sat next to me and held me, rubbing my back as I sobbed.  
"I though you wouldn't come back. I though that you didn't love me anymore." I said after I calmed down but I heard my voice crack a little.  
I had my head rested on his chest listening to his steady heartbeats.  
"Sally, I love you. I will always, even after death."  
Here we go again, Loki reassuring me that he loves me.  
"Then why, why did you leave for so long. Why can't you tell me what's wrong, why do you refuse to trust me!" I snapped getting up to look at him. That was a bad decision, immediately I was meet with a pounding headache.  
Loki got up and held my head, seconds later the headache was gone and my stomach was cool.  
But my mouth was still extremely dry, how did I even cry?  
(A.N- I am just a teen I looked up what a hangover is, so I don't exactly know how it feels. I googled it)  
He handed me a empty glass that was suddenly filled cold water.  
"Drink slowly" Loki said.  
After Loki was convinced that my well being was fine he said  
"Sally I was just.. I was.. Well.." He let out a sigh of frustration and he ran a hand through his hair.  
"Sally you know of my brother Thor."  
I smiled and nodded, Thor seemed pretty nice but not that bright.  
"I heard father and him talk about how when he is older that he would be king of asgard."  
I knew Loki could be jealousy, and seriously if I know anything about Thor ( from triton when he meet Thor) it's that he is bloodlust. Then again triton said that and he thinks anyone that dresses like a Viking is bloodlust.  
"Not only is Thor pride soaring even higher, but he still wants to go to war, for no reason. I heard father say that I would be fine with it because lately I did not complain about Thor train of thought."  
"Why didn't you reprimand him or scold him when he did something-" it hit me, Loki was so focus in our relationship that he neglected his duty as prince of asgard.  
I felt guilty yet angry, so this is all my fault! I was left in the dark and now I find out it's my fault.  
Loki saw my calm face morph into one filled with anger.  
He quickly said "it's not your fault Sally, you didn't know. I do love you but, I know that if I even look at you and your beauty I would of let Asgard burn for all I care."  
For a moment I felt selfish, I could convince Loki to just let Thor be. Of course I felt guilty when I realized what I was thinking.  
"So, now that you told me what wrong" I said looking up "let's think of a plan."  
"Fine but you need to eat."  
I agreed and we went to the nearest wawa, we went to Central Park afterwards and started to walk. The day was sunny, spring was in the air, in a couple months it would be summer again. I heard loki's voice breaking me out of my train of thought,  
"To be honest I been thinking about a way for months but I don't see a way without getting caught with you Sally. I'm worried about how father may act."   
A jogger jogged by.  
"The go" the words left my mouth before I realized what I said.  
He stopped and grabbed my arm "i'm done leaving you in the dark Sally, I'm not leaving you."  
"You're not." I said before continuing "you just need time, no matter how long it takes, i'll still be in New York State. Help your brother or become the king, do what you have to do to help Asgard. Then you come home, I'll still be waiting."  
Loki eyes were wide throughout my little speech.  
"Sally"  
"No I understand, really I do." I said.  
"Sal-"  
"Loki it's alright I'll be fine, I'm -"  
He cut me off with a kiss, it was tender and slow. Filled with care and compassion.  
When we parted his forehead rest on mines.  
"I will return. You WILL see me again, I promise"  
I felt dread, would he leave today? I felt a tug in my mind and I snapped my head back.  
"Loki! What did I say about reading my mind!"  
He laughed, but it sounded hollow, we walked back to the apartment and sat at the kitchen table.  
"So today is our last day until a long time." Loki said.  
"Better make the most of it"  
The whole day consist of us having fun, reading in the library, watching a movie, and go sightseeing (even if I already seen everything).  
When it was night I went to the bathroom to shower, once I got out (fully clothed)  
I went out to the kitchen to see the table cover in cloth with fine silverware (must be from Asgard) in a candle lit room. Sitting right on a chair was Loki who was dressed in a tux, even had a bow on. (A.n-Like tom hiddleston)  
Wow and I was wearing normal clothes, (never mind) I look down to see me wearing a blue dress.  
I hesitantly walked to a chair, Loki got up and push the chair back allowing me to sit.  
That night consist of us eating slowly and just acknowledging each other, In loving way.  
That's when loki smiled a mischievous smile, "Loki." I said in a warning tone.  
He brought out wine bottles "from Asgard" he said simply.  
30 minutes later we were sipping wine in the living room and watching some more movies, I was comfortable resting my head at the crook of loki's neck.  
At one point I felt overwhelming sadness and started to cry, Loki must of understand and just rubbed my back.  
One hour later we were both drunk.  
Morning  
I woke up and turn to see Loki also sleeping next to me, I wasn't surprise when I saw my clothes completely change, Loki always did that.  
I got up and stood out of bed, only to feel fabric under my foot, it was the dress I worn yesterday.  
I tried to remember what we did last night, only bits and blurs is what I remember.  
But that was enough to make me blush (A.n- I am a teen it's weird talking about this. But how would Percy be born so I am going to be really discreet about it)  
Yeah we made love plenty of times before but it always made me blush just thinking about it.  
Strong arms enveloped me and I felt kisses trace down my neck.  
"Hello my love" I felt him mumble to my neck.  
I turned my head and kissed him saying "good morning"  
There was a silence, today Loki was leaving.  
Two hours later Loki was outside with me, it was slightly cloudy but other then that is was a seemly good day.  
"Do you know how long you will be gone" I couldn't help but question.  
"Years at the very most" he answered "but I will come back, and when I do I promise to never leave you."  
He kissed me one last kiss, we hugged fiercely and I whispered in His ear "you better come back stalker, or I will hunt you down."  
He laughed, smiled and said "until next time."   
Then he was gone, as he left I felt a piece of my heart missing. I already miss him I realized to myself.  
(A.n- I wanted to stop here but I decide to be awesome)  
Two months later(time skip again)  
So much happen to me in a span of two months for one triton found out that Loki was leaving for a while and is now learning how to skin people alive.  
Also I stop calling camp and going near the ocean, why many you ask.  
Well..... You see... I'm pregnant.  
Yep, one moment I was weeping, I literary just let the child growing in my womb have a terrible fate.  
But then after a week I realized something, this is MY CHILD, also loki's.  
Yeah the fate can kill one of my best friend and send away another, hell the Norns took my husband away.  
But I refuse to let the fates near my child as long as I live, I felt determination and anger.  
The fates are going to regret it if they dare go near my child.  
The people I work with in the cafe were also excited, the manager decide that it would be better if I just take it easy, he talked to some people and next thing I knew, I was working in a huge candy shop.  
I was just doing paper works (who would've thought there was so much paperwork involved with candy.)  
When I came home I saw triton there.  
"Sis I can't help but notice you're a little overweight." His eyes were unreadable.  
For a moment I felt uneasy, should I tell him. I can alway beat around the bush.  
"You're having a baby aren't you?" He said.  
So much for beating around the bush, "don't tell dad please" I said in a pleading voice.  
Triton shoulders slumped "Sally... Sis.. You, well, you cross a line I can't protect you in. I can't just not tell dad, I have to."  
Despair leaked in my face, my dad is named unpredictable I have no idea on what would happen if he finds out.  
"Sally, I so sorry. I can keep it from any other god but not dad, he'll know what to do."  
I felt a rush of anger "fine tell him, but I'm keeping the child. I don't care about what he has to say."  
Of course I wasn't surprise when two hours later my dad was at the door looking furious, no what's a word that means furious X 10.  
"Father" I acknowledged.  
"You said that Loki would just be your friend. You lied to me, and now you're having a child. The very thing I told you NOT to do AND YOU DID IT." By the end a table flew and broke."  
"Dad I-"  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW DISAPPOINTED I AM WITH YOU"   
Up to this point he was shouting, "I did not see my little girl grow up into such a..... Selfish being. What happen to you. If I ever see Loki I'm-"  
I had enough I left my apartment and closed the door in time to see my dad's surprise face.  
I started to walk away when I heard my dad say "Sally Jackson you come here to instant."  
I don't consider myself as a rebel but right now I was fitting the bill.  
Of course one moment I was making my way downstairs the next I was back in my apartment.  
Dad was in front of me, but he looked way calmer "Sally you realized what you did yet you did it why?"  
Why did I marry Loki, why couldn't we just be friends! Simple I love him.  
"Dad, why did you have me." anguished Shown on my face as I tried to make him understand.  
He was taken back by the answer, "well-er"   
"You didn't mean to have me I'm a mistake" I concluded.  
"But you still love me. What's my point? My point is that I did not mean to have a kid, but I still loved Loki and I love my child. You loved mom, you didn't stop visiting her and you didn't kill me."  
My dad turned his back from me, brooding. "What do you want to do."  
"Not tell the gods, not until my child is old enough to fend them off, and if they do find out. They have to go through me first."  
He nodded and said "be careful and relax, stress is not good for your condition. I'll have triton take care of monsters for you until the child is one year old, so that no one knows and you don't get hurt."  
I nodded.  
That night I couldn't help but look at the door, maybe Loki forgot something and is going to walk in. But I knew deep in my heart that that's not going to happen.  
What?  
Because I know the fates, they wouldn't allow it.  
I couldn't help but rest my hands at were my child was growing, it all felt surreal.  
Yeah who would've thought this would happen......who would of thought?


	13. Gathering Frost

Sally's P.O.V

August 18.

My son came to this world on that day at 10:47 a.m.

I remember the pain, but it seemed to fade the second I heard his cry.

The nurse allowed me to have Perseus Eilif Jackson (a.n- yeah I took this from frost blood book)

By my side in the hospital bed, he's so tiny. I felt so much love towards my son, his eyes were closed and he was asleep.

He looks adorable with the little tuft of hair that escape the baby hat he had on.

I couldn't help but think pridefully that I gave birth the the cutest baby in the world (maybe even the universe). Perseus yawned (yep cutest baby in the universe).

In this blissful moment I forgot about all my trouble as I saw my baby sleep peacefully.

Unknown place

The Norns and fates were fighting.

'He is going to be raised by his mother, his fate is in our hand so!'

'Not quite, his father is a jotun but lives in Asgard. Much influence is giving to us.'

As they squabble about the poor boy's fate, they unintentionally leave his fate unattended, but that's what it took for another powerful being to take his fate in her hand.

In the shadows was the person who claimed the boy's life, secretly. Maybe this boy is the answer in unifying her sisters, and preventing the mad Titan from rising.

Time could only tell, she would of laughed at that joke if she was born with emotions.

Why would she laugh. Easy, she was and is time, time with infinite power to do anything  
(anytime).

Times skip

(A.N- I did some googling on what four months babies do, so this will be accurate)

Christmas Day.

I bought some baby toys for Perseus( no nickname yet).

It was the morning and I put a blanket seven feet from the glowing Christmas tree and let Perseus have some tummy time.

Lately Perseus been baby talking and cooing, he immediately kicked his feet and rolled on his tummy.

After a slight struggle he had his head lifted and he gave me a toothless smile.

"Awwww" I heard a female voice behind me, I turned to see my step mother (not spelling her name), triton and dad.

Immediately mother (I called her that Because I didn't have a mom and well.... She was triton's.) went to Perseus and started to play peek a boo. Triton, in an instant, was also in front of Perseus

"Sup nephew, I'm your uncle triton. I'm also your favorite uncle, and this is your grandmother."

Perseus smiled and giggled before blabbing out words.

My dad came up to Perseus and sat in front of him, "hello grandson, I am your grandfather".

Perseus sensing the tension tried to mimicked the serious expression my father had and tried to talking in a low voice, then he kicked his legs and giggled.

Dad cracked a smile before laughing, "he's definitely your son Sally"

"His eyes are the same color of the sea but..." Triton drifted as he scrutinized Perseus eyes carefully.

I understood what triton meant, it was just like the sea but frozen, yet it was moving with emotion. Beautiful sheets of ice over the ocean going with the waves without shattering (A.n- good choice of words) I adored how cute Perseus eyes looked.

Soon my family had to leave, but one hour later a knock came from the door.

I opened it to see pepper, "merry Christmas Sally"

We hugged, I quickly dragged pepper towards Percy. Pepper agreed to be Perseus godparent when Perseus was born.

Pepper was playing peek a boo as Perseus sat on my lap, Perseus merely yawned a cute long yawn.

"Awww, someone's tired" pepper cooed.

I placed Perseus in his crib and tucked him in, I closed the door to his room and walked back into the living room.

Pepper looked slightly upset, I ask her what's wrong.

"I'm a terrible godmother, I might never see little Percy again"

"Percy?" I questioned.

"I'm still his godmother, I thought Perseus nickname could be Percy."

Just then her phone rang, she picked it up.

After she was done the conversation she looked up and said

"Sorry Sally, I got to go. Stark industry stuff."

I convinced her that it was fine.

I went back to percy's room once she left, Percy was sound asleep. I took his fist out of his mouth, which was trying to eat it in his sleep.

I looked out of the window, wishing Loki was here to see our son.

It was lightly snowing outside, but the snow just melted the second it hit the ground.

But for some strange reason, (a.n- just saying loki's a frost giant)

Spreading across the window, was frost.

Gathering frost.

To be continue soon


	14. A.N

Hey everyone, the next book shattered ice is out.

Plz check it out.

Also please give me a final review of what you think of this story, flames are allowed, so is criticism.

Cooljoanna14 out


End file.
